Picture frame holders are well known in the art. Typically, these items are configured to hold a picture in either a vertical or horizontal orientation. To change the orientation of a picture in such frames, the entire picture frame holder is turned on its side. While acceptable in some frames, this method is unsuitable in frames with aesthetic designs since the design would not appear as intended if turned on its side. There is also a variety of known picture holders which include retaining pictures and their edges. For example, U.S. Design Pat. No. D216,805 shows an embodiment in which a hand shaped support engages a picture frame along its top, bottom and left edges. As shown, it does not appear possible to display a rectangular picture in both a horizontal and vertical orientation in this frame.
While the prior art is of interest, it does not provide for rotating the orientation of a picture frame (or other rectangular item) in a holder without rotating the entire holder. Thus, while useful for accommodating certain pictures and the like, prior art picture frame holders having aesthetic designs do not allow for the user to select which orientation a picture is to be housed within the holder. Thus, there is a long-felt need for a picture frame holder which allows for a picture frame to be displayed vertically or horizontally.